deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Boss
No Foto Whomever can add a picture, please do so ASAP. --LBCCCP 19:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) how do you add photos? I'm new to this so i don't know yet and I'd love to add some more Squattop 21:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I am dissapoint. Was anybody else dissapointed by this thing? It has teeth. Necromophs don't have teeth, or at least it isn't a key feature to them, whereas this thing is all teeth - in fact, it's little more than a tube with teeth at the end of it. How do you dismember it? Come to think of it, just what the Hell ''is this thing? The boss of Dead Space 1 was the Hive Mind, sure, that makes sense, then the boss of Dead Space 2 was SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Issac's perception of Nicole - but this? Just what is it? It's just THE BOSS (the cake boss, perhaps?). Captain tweed 08:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, its the "final test" for Vandal. The thing she must kill to keep the core from overheating, thus making amends to her releasing the outbreak. While most Necromorphs don't have visable teeth, they might have smaller ones. How else could the Necromorphs bite off someones neck? I believe if it were made to be dismembered you would dismember its tongue and tentacles. Squattop 21:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Official Name Is it really just...The Boss? Kinda lame and unprofessional if you ask me. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Recently, we have had cases of this, remember the Ubermorph? (Teh CrackShot 17:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Sometimes the simple is better? War Clown does have a point, I don't recall anything about this creature's title.— subtank (7alk) 22:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, there was no mention of a name for this Necromorph form, same goes for the "Ubermorph". Perhaps we can make a header for pages like these regarding its conjecture (unofficial name)? People might mistake it as the official name, which may or may not backfire at the wiki. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 02:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the Ubermorph was mentioned somewhere by the developers. I might be wrong. I'll take another look at the sources.— subtank (7alk) 11:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, but this Necro isn't solved yet. There was no mention in the game, and there are no sources in the article. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 05:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually Im mistaken, the Ubermorph is mentioned in the Dead Space 2 Prima guide in the bosses section. (Teh CrackShot 06:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC)) ::::I knew it was somewhere. A user brought it up a while back... so, those with iPads/iPhones, is it called The Boss? — subtank (7alk) 12:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have the game. And no, it wasn't given a proper name. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94''']] 14:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have it as well. No official name, perhaps it could be something like The Shredder? Soemting along the lines to do with its multiple teeth. Just an idea Squattop 21:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) How did the Boss come into existance? Alright I'm curious as to how the Boss came into existance, I'm still studying it and its relation to the Hive Mind therefore I don't have a theory yet. Does anyone have any ideas as to its coming into existance? Squattop 21:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Infant Hive Mind? Do ya'll think The Boss is actually a infant or incomplete version of the hive mind? It has very similar characteristics, large teeth, yellow, glowing, organ like weak spots. It uses the same sound as the hive mind when injuried, and it will use a tentacle to bring its victims to its mouth to kill and assimilate them (even tho it looks like its eating, its a necromorph. They are dead, they don't need to eat. But kill thier target to assimiliate thier bodies). Remiv 05:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC)